Les joies de la paternité
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta et Bob] Bob, Fred et Seb rendent visite à Fanta. La raison à ce voyage ? Le bébé de Fanta, né il y a trois semaines.


_Coucou ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'être gentille. QUOI ? Non, tu avais dit que tu serais gentille dans New Ways ! Oui, mais ça c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment du fluffy. Fanta me manque, du coup j'ai besoin d'écrire sur lui. Et j'ai pas encore envie de le tuer. Donc fluffy. Merci à Maddey, Kimi' et Kosch' d'être là pour me soutenir dans mes phases psychopathes et fluffy, c'est coowl 3_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Overdose de Lennon en ce moment. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? *sourire psychopathe*

 **LES JOIES DE LA PATERNITÉ**

Bob Lennon était tout excité aujourd'hui. Il était en route pour la Réunion depuis quatre ou cinq heures maintenant, et il avait hâte de revoir son meilleur ami. Dans l'avion, avec lui, Fred et Seb, endormis depuis très longtemps. En même temps, il était déjà quatre heures du matin. Mais notre Pyro-Barbare avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil. Non, à la place, il avait entamé une session sur Skyrim. Histoire d'avoir du contenu et qu'on lui lâche les baskets en rentrant. Bien sûr, il évitait de hurler, les inconnus autour de lui en avaient déjà assez marre de le voir parler tout seul devant son ordinateur, débattre avec lui-même, prendre des voix stupides et gesticuler comme un fou.

Mais tout ce bazar ne faisait que masquer son stress. Du stress ? Forcément. Oh, cette fois ce n'était pas Fanta qui en était l'origine. Mais plutôt le petit monstre qu'il avait eu trois semaines plus tôt. Cette fois, c'était officiel, Bob n'était plus le "bébé" de Fanta. Maintenant, le Réunionnais en avait un vrai de vrai, avec tout ce que cela entraîne. Les cris, les pleurs, les biberons. Et il avait invité les trois Youtubeurs au baptême. Bob avait bien sûr sauté sur l'occasion, en plus Fanta le gardait pour deux semaines chez lui, alors que Fred et Seb repartaient dans deux jours. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir actuellement.

Encore dix longues heures de route. Fred bougea doucement à sa droite, puis ouvrit un oeil. Seb... Et bien... Seb ronflait. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas dormi la nuit passée. Les trois amis avaient fait un marathon jeux vidéos-pizzas, et seuls Bob et Seb avaient tenu la route. Fred s'était endormi après trois heures de combat acharné, et avait même pris le Pyro-Barbare comme doudou. C'était assez génant, mais ce dernier n'avait pas bronché, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller.*

"T'es encore debout ? demanda Fred. Mais... Comment tu fais pour tenir ? Ca fait deux jours qu'on a pas dormi.

\- J'ai un secret."

Il chercha quelque chose sous son siège, et, sous les yeux ébahis de son ami, sortit une dizaine de canettes de Soda vides.

"A ce niveau là, c'est une addiction Lennon. T'as pensé aux carries ?"

Bob haussa les épaules en souriant, tout en faisant avancer son personnage sur l'écran. Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures qu'il jouait maintenant, et il commençait à fatiguer. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, les yeux qui commencent à piquer, les moments d'absence... Après quelques minutes à l'observer, Fred eut une illumination.

"Il va te demander d'être parrain. Pour sûr.

\- Hein ?

\- Fanta ! Son bébé ! Je suis sûr qu'il va te le demander !"

Bob resta un moment interdit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. En même temps, lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait demandé d'être son témoin, il était resté figé, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il entendait encore Fanta, mort de rire derrière son PC, alors que Bob enchaînait les canettes de Soda pour retrouver ses esprits. Aaaaah, le mariage de Fanta. Une année seulement s'était écoulée, et pourtant, Bob trouvait que ça faisait déjà une éternité.

"Tu vas dire oui ? continua Fred, en donnant une frappe amicale sur l'épaule du gringalet en rouge.

\- Je... Oui, bien sûr, répondit Bob d'une petite voix."

Il n'avait encore jamais été parrain. Ca allait être tout nouveau pour lui. Et maintenant que Fred l'avait dit, ça semblait logique. Il était la personne la plus proche de Fanta, il allait le prendre comme parrain.

"Ferme cet ordinateur et dors. Tu ressembles déjà à un zombie naturellement, alors imagine toi si t'es crevé."

Bob tira la langue à son ami, puis, voyant qu'il fixait l'ordinateur, il le lui tendit.

"Fais pas le con avec, s'ils ont pas leur épisode quatre cent, je suis mort."

Fred sourit. Bob se roula en boule sur son siège, dans la couverture, et ferma les yeux. Etrangement, le sommeil le gagna très rapidement et dix minutes plus tard, on pouvait l'entendre ronfler à l'autre bout de la cabine.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se sentit secoué. Vraiment beaucoup. Il grogna en repoussant un truc au dessus de lui. On le souleva du siège. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et, choqué, observa Fred, qui l'avait pris comme une poupée pour le sortir de l'avion, enroulé dans sa couverture. En le voyant réveillé, le Youtubeur le reposa sur le sol. Bob, encore dans le cake, préféra effacer ce moment gênant de sa tête. Il attrapa son sac et avança, la tête basse, évitant soigneusement Fred du regard.

En descendant, la première chose qui l'éttouffa fut la chaleur. Il l'avait oublié ça. Lui qui préférait le froid, il allait encore souffrir. C'était encore pire pour Fred et Seb qui débarquaient ici pour la première fois. Après le passage à la douane, les trois hommes récupérèrent enfin leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers le hall principal. Bob était déjà en train de sautiller, sous les regards exaspérés de ses amis.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes dans le hall, à la recherche de Fanta. Ce fut Bob qui le vit le premier. Fred et Seb virent une boule rouge traverser le hall en courant, pour se jeter dans les bras d'un homme chauve, un poil plus grand que lui, qui le réceptionna difficilement, en manquant de tomber à la renverse.

Fanta resserra son emprise sur le Lennon, puis salua Fred et Seb de la main, qui s'approchaient en tirant leurs valises, et celle de Bob, énorme, que le Pyro-Barbare avait abandonné derrière lui. Fanta fit reculer le cadet du groupe pour dire bonjour à Fred et Seb. Fred fut le premier à parler.

"Ca va Fanta ? T'as l'air... Fatigué.

\- Oh. Oui. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

\- Les joies de la paternité, ajouta Seb en riant.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. On y va ?"

Le groupe quitta l'aéroport pour gagner la voiture de Fanta. Après quelques problèmes pour caser toutes les valises dans le coffre, tout le monde embarqua. Fanta et Bob devant, les Joueurs du Grenier derrière. Le Réunionnais avait même préparé les sandwichs, vu les deux longues heures de route qui les attendaient tous les quatre. Sur le trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des jeux vidéos au mariage, en passant par Aventures, les dernières fanfictions sur eux deux et le FantaBobWorld. Tout ce petit monde finit enfin par gagner la maison de Fanta.

Déjà devant la porte, Boubou courrut vers le groupe. Il renifla les pantalons de Bob, puis sa ridiculement petite queue se mit à s'agiter furieusement de joie. Le Pyro-Barbare tapota gentillement la tête de l'animal et suivit Fanta, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ils abandonnèrent tous leurs bagages dans l'entrée, et Seb posa la question fatidique.

"Alors, il est où le filleul de Bob ?"

Bob se mit à rougir furieusement, tout en lançant un regard assassin à son ami. Fanta éclata de rire.

"Je suis si prévisible que ça ? J'espère que tu t'y es préparé psychologiquement Lennon. Ca fait toujours un choc."

Le Pyro-Barbare, silencieux, rentra dans la chambre d'enfant où Fanta venait de pénétrer. Dans un berceau bleu, un bébé, habillé tout en rouge était couché, jouant avec ses pieds en gazouillant. Dès qu'il vit son Papa, il tendit les bras. Fanta souleva la petite chose fragile et doucement, se mit à le bercer. Le Réunionnais lança un regard au trois Youtubeurs.

"Quelqu'un veut le prendre ?  
\- Passe-le moi, dit Seb en premier, complètement gaga."

Fanta, souriant, plaça l'enfant dans les bras musclés de Seb qui commença à lui chatouiller le nez en lui parlant avec une voix ridicule. Il leva la tête vers le père.

"Et... Au fait, il s'appelle comment ?

\- Mahyar, répondit Fanta."

Les trois hommes relevèrent instantanément la tête. Fred fut le premier à réagir.

"Tu as donné le nom d'un psychopathe à ton enfant ?

\- Inspiration du moment, dit simplement Fanta, en haussant les épaules."

Seb tendit le bébé à son compère, qui, malgré sa robustesse, se révéla incroyablement doux avec Mahyar, qui se mit même à gazouiller en attrapant son doigt. Fanta lança un regard vers Bob, en retrait, visiblement inquiet. Papa Fanta récupéra son rejeton, et se dirigea droit vers le pyromane qui fit d'abord non de la tête, avant de se voir mettre d'office le bébé dans les bras.

Il n'avait jamais porté de bébé de sa vie. Et ça se voyait légèrement. Paniqué, Bob attendit que Fanta vienne à son secours, pour lui mettre les bras dans la bonne position. Le bébé fixait intensément le meilleur ami de son père, la bouche entrouverte. Puis, doucement, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux bruns et se mit à tirer dessus.

"Bob..."

Le Pyro-Barbare releva le visage vers son ami. Il avait viré au rouge pivoine, exactement lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de faire des vidéos avec lui, et, bien plus tard, d'être son témoin à son mariage. Il savait parfaitement que cette tête signifiait question gênante.

"Dis... Euh... Tu veux bien être le parrain ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Bob, dont la voix trahissait l'émotion. Je veux que le premier mot que dise ce gosse soit "Bite".

\- Va dire ça à Madame Fanta, elle sera ravie."

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Bob rendit Mahyar à son père, qui le reposa dans le berceau. Puis ils se regardèrent un long moment. Bob finit par sauter au coup de Fanta.

"Merci pour tout ce que tu continues de faire pour moi. Papa Fanta."

* * *

 _*Désolée. J'ai pas résisté /SBAAF/_

 _C'est tellement stupide et guimauve que ça me perturbe. Plus qu'un OS Théltazard dans le genre et ensuite je retourne au psychopathe. Mon élément naturel est le sang, pas le chamallow. Tss._


End file.
